


Never Say Never

by Leeheon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Eregion, Gen, Jewelsmiths are a weird bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeheon/pseuds/Leeheon
Summary: Everyone has first times.





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my take for why Celebrimbor ever let that suspicious Maia hang around him. Thanks for reading ;)

Galadriel smiled, amused, as words seemed to fail her eloquent nephew. Celebrimbor stood at the doorway to his own workshop, utterly dumbstruck at the wreckage before him, covered with bits and pieces of notes – diagrams, unfinished sketches, scribbled formulae. Then he dashed in and yelled, ‘Annatar! All this for a _necklace_?’

An impatient grunt came from some hidden corner.

‘Enough is enough,’ Celebrimbor snarled, and would have said more. But Galadriel had laughed despite herself, and was yet laughing, and Celebrimbor glared at her.

‘I have,’ she said, ‘never heard you say ‘enough’ before.’

Celebrimbor put his face in his hands.

 

 


End file.
